


Hot chocolates and shy smiles

by strangerelmax



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Birds, Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff, Pets, elmax - Freeform, max is a softie, soft girls, the boy mike talks about is will ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerelmax/pseuds/strangerelmax
Summary: Max works at a coffee shop because she doesn't have enough money to go to college.She meets a college girl, who always comes to study.Max makes her hot chocolate when she is sad, and draws on the cup to make her smile.When she sees that the cute girl is crying, she dares herself to talk to her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey! my first elmax fic!!! yay  
> Hope you like it, this is pure fluff  
> Max is so soft and shy, I love her.  
> Just enjoy!  
> If you want a second part (the date) just comment it!!

Max worked at a little coffee shop in a tiny town. She can't go to college because she doesn't have the money. She wakes up every day at 5am, picks her clothes, takes a shower, makes hot chocolate and goes to work. She starts at 6am and works all morning. The coffee shop is also adorned with flowers and books everywhere, wich makes Max so happy. It was the only one in town, in the early mornings it was full, but Max had her friend Mike to help her out. She really loved her life.

But she loved something more about working there; she loved that every morning at 10am a beautiful girl showed up, ordered hot chocolate and sat down to read. Some days she studied, and some days she just drinked her chocolate.  
When she looked a little blue, Max would draw little flowers on the girl’s cup, so she could see her smile.

Today, when the girl came into the shop, she just got to her usual sit by a big window, full of plants. Max looked at her curious for some seconds before realizing that the girl was sobbing softly. 

She quickly got up from her chair and ran to the counter to prepare her a cup of hot chocolate, with some heart shaped marshmallows on the top. 

“Why don’t you go give her the chocolate?” Mike said softly.

“I don’t know, I don’t wanna feel creepy” she replied with her gaze fixed in the cute girl, who now was crying silently.

“Go talk to her, I’ll take care of costumers, also the cute boy I tould you about is coming” Mike replied with a shy smile.  
“Ok, thank you Mike”. Max said fixing her ponytail and grabbing the cup. 

When she got to the table, she placed the cup in the little table and looked at the girl. She was looking outside, her legs to her chest and chin resting in the knees.

“Hi,” Max said almost in a wisper. “I’m Max, I’ve been making you hot chocolates, and I wanted to make you some company, if you don’t mind” She said, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Oh my god, this is so embarrasing,” she said wiping some tears with the back of her hand and straighting her posture. “I’m Jane, but my Friends and family call me El.” Jane gave a little smile.

Max sat down, and with her tumb wiped the rest of tears that were falling in El’s cheeks. “Here, drink this,” She said giving her the cup.

Jane drank slowly the hot chocolate, smiling dumbly at the beautiful girl sitting in front of her, who also was smiling.

“Sometimes the world is tough, but so are you, and you can fight anything.” Max dared herself to say, her gaze fixed on the girl’s big brown eyes.

“Thank you for everything,” Jane said holding her cup in her little soft hands, “your chocolate is amazing and it always makes me feel better,” she smiles while taking a sip “I’ve been strugling with college, but it’s okay”

“Oh, yeah,” she said blushing lightly “thanks”  
“Hey, um I was thinking, would you like to go on like, a date?” Jane said, cheeks bright red.

“Of course!” Max said with a smirk. She was so happy and she loved seeing El that happy, too.


	2. date day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El takes Max on a date !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the part two!

Max met El at the end of her shift, it was 3pm and El had the date planed, Max had asked her to not waste money, that they could even just walk.

El was waiting outside while Max was changing her uniform and said goodbye to her workmates.

"Max just calm down, just ask her about herself and remember what she said" Mike tried to calm her down. "Everything is going to be fine!"

"Wheeler, I know how to treat girls" she said playfully, "I just don't know what are we doing, she won't tell me" She explained with a pout in her lips.

"You're unbelievable Mayfield" the boy said with a sigh, "I'm going to ask Will out today" He said proudly

"You said that yesterday" she said laughing at her friend, "okay I have to go, bye" she said kissing his cheek and exiting the room.

She got out of the shop and found Jane standing in the outside, her back resting in the glass of the small shop. She looked beautiful with blue shorts and a cute pink top, she had a purse in her left arm.

"Hey beautiful," Max said with a smile "where are we going?" she asked.  
Jane blushed and waved her hand shyly, "Do you like animals?" she asked seriously.  
"Um, yeah, who doesn't?" Max said, her smile never leaving her face.  
"Okey, so I am a volunteer at an animal shelter, I thought it would be fun and we can help those animals!" El said happily, "It's a little far from here, so it's a long walk".  
"So let's go!" Max said smiling brightly at the other girl.

 

Like Jane said, it was a long walk and Max got an idea, "Why don't we ask questions about each other? So I can get to know about you and you about me!" Max said using the advise Mike gave her.  
"Sounds amazing Max," El said looking at her and blushing.  
"Ok I'll start, What is your full name?" Max asked  
"Jane Eleanor Hopper, what is yours?"

"Maxine Mayfield, when is your birthday?" 

"August 4th, I'm 17 years old, and yours?"

"January 5th, I'm 18, what is your favorite color?"

"Blue, and we are here!" El said taking Max hand and leading her inside the little shelter, it was a place that looked like a pet-shop but a veterinarian at the same time.  
"My friend Dustin works here, and sometimes my brother Will helps me," El explained, "the other day I was taking care of a little bird, he is still here". 

When the two girls entered the room they were greeted by a curly haired boy, "Hello ladies, my name is Dustin" he said offering his hand at Max, who smiled and shaked his hand, "Hi, I'm Max". Then he gave El a big hug, "Hey El, your bird is doing better, you can take care of it today" He said giving her a warm smile.

"Okay, let's go Max! It's here" she said taking Max to the back garden, it was big and it had small tables, in one of them was a cage with a nest and a little bird in it.

"It's that you bird?" Max said shyly, looking at their hands, that were still entwined,  
"Oh yes, can you help me shower him?" Jane said smiling and blushing,  
"Yes! I'd love that!" She said happily. 

 

They gave the bird a bath, dried him and wrapped him in a blanket and put him in his nest, Max was thinking about how cute El looked today, and how much she cared about the animals, she was telling her about how she helped a dog that had a broken leg last week.

"Max!" El said waving her hand in front of the redhead's face.  
"What's up El?" she said blushing, El noticed she was staring.  
"I was asking if you'd like to name him? I don't know how to name him" She said with a little smile.  
"Oh, I um, maybe we can name it Chocolate!" Max said giggling, "He is brown, it fits him!" El answered laughing,  
"Okay, seriously Jane! It's cute just like you" Max said but when she realized what just came out of her mouth she was a blushing mess. "I'm sorry" she tried to apologize but was cut off by a kiss on her cheek,  
"We'll call him Chocolate" El said smiling happily.  
"Okay, it's getting late, I'll see you at the cafe tomorrow?" Max asked nervously  
"Of course you will!" El said giving the redhead a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! hope you liked it!   
> I can write Mike and Will's date, too and do it all in the same universe :)  
> comment if you want it!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!!  
> you can ask your promts at my tumblr: strangerelmax  
> If you want a second part (the date) just comment it!!


End file.
